The Love Doctor
by UmbrellaCo1971
Summary: Chris and Jill go out to dinner, but when Chris takes Jill home to 'catch up', he finds her in a situation that requires special attention...from the Love Doctor of course! Chris/Jill, rated M for language and sexual content. R&R!


A hamburger had never tasted so good to Chris Redfield. In fact, any American food tasted good to Chris; he had never really appreciated it before, but ever since his trip to Africa where he feasted on live bugs, even a piece of cardboard seemed appetizing.

He chewed thoughtfully before turning his attention to Jill, who sat in front of him, on the other side of the restaurant table. He couldn't help but notice how frail and weak she was.

"How's your food?" he asked the blonde woman.

"It's good. Africa really makes you open up your eyes and be thankful for what you have..." she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Sure does." Chris agreed, taking a sip of his diet coke.

A long silence plagued the two. Jill stared down at her salad, moving it a bit with her fork. She wasn't really hungry, to be honest. She sighed, taking a sip of her water. Things had never been this...awkward between the two before.

"Jill, it's over now. I know you're thinking about Africa." Chris said, breaking the silence, his voice rather gruff.

Jill opened her mouth to speak, but paused. "You're right. You can't change the past." she said, leaning back against the chair.

The two weren't on a date of any sort, but a friendly outing. Chris was wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt, whilst Jill was wearing jeans and a button down blouse.

"I'm done." Jill said, pushing away her plate, giving Chris a grim smile as she did so.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat at all. Is something bothering you?" Chris asked her. He knew Jill well enough to know that when she got quiet, something was always wrong.

"Don't worry about me, Chris. I'm fine." she reassured the man.

"Alright then." Chris replied, finishing up his food. "I'll pay." he told Jill.

"...You sure?" she asked, clutching her wallet.

"I'm sure." Chris said, handing the waiter his credit card.

Jill put away her wallet and watched silently as Chris paid for the meal.

"Let's go." he told her, getting up.

Jill winced at the slight pain in her chest as she got up, and stumbled a bit.

"Need help?" Chris asked her, walking beside the woman.

"No, I'm fine." she replied, continuing to move onwards.

"Do you want to come over? We should talk some more, hang out." Chris suggested, looking at Jill.

"I'd like that." Jill told him, smiling.

"Good." Chris replied, helping her into the car. He then climbed in and drove back to his tiny apartment in Brooklyn.

"Here we are." he told Jill, opening the door for her.

She looked around. "This is really nice, Chris." she told him, sitting down on a couch. Chris sat next to her, patting her on the back. Jill had been through a lot the past couple of weeks. She still hadn't quite recovered from the horrors of Africa.

"Thanks." he responded, grinning. "I'm going to get myself a drink. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." she replied, quietly, letting out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Chris told her, heading off towards the tiny kitchen.

Once there, he opened the wooden cabinet and grabbed a tall glass, filling it about halfway with water before dropping an ice cube or two in it. He then cut a slice of a lemon and dropped it in, to add some flavor.

When he returned, Jill wasn't in the room. Chris frowned and looked around. He saw no trace of her whatsoever.

"Jill...?" he asked, starting to worry. He walked over to the couch where she had been. The seat was still warm and her perfume still lingered in the air, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Shit." Chris mumbled, setting his drink down on the coaster. He glanced at the door leading outside. It hadn't been touched.

"She's in here somewhere..." Chris thought.

He then heard the sound of heavy breathing, and Chris turned around in alarm.

It was coming from the bathroom. He advanced toward it slowly, silently, noting that the door was slightly ajar.

Chris opened the door carefully, puling it back all the way.

Jill was sprawled out on the ground, her blouse partially unbuttoned, one hand resting on her chest. She was panting and wincing, her expression pained and her eyes shut.

"Jill...!" Chris exclaimed, rushing to her aid. He scooped the woman up, holding her protectively in his arms.

"Chris..." she started, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to keep them open.

"What happened?" Chris asked, grasping her body firmly.

"M-my chest was hurting me...I went to go check on it, and I touched my scar...and it's killing me..." she said weakly, leaning against the man.

"Let me see." Chris said, placing his hand over hers.

"Chris...I don't know..." the woman told him. She shifted a bit, gazing up at him.

"Please...Jill..." Chris started, returning the sympathetic gaze.

Jill let out a shaky sigh as she removed her hand, lowering it to her side, to reveal a series of raw, red indents in the middle of her chest.

"Oh Jill.." Chris told her, running his fingers along the marks gently. He watched her squirm in discomfort.

"Make it better...please..." she begged, her eyes pleading.

"I'm no doctor...but I can try my best..." he said.

He carefully positioned Jill so she was against the wall, before bringing both his hands up to her blouse. He undid the rest of the buttons with much care, sliding the garment off of her arms.

Breathless, he stared at her half naked form.

Never, in all of his thirteen years knowing the woman, had he seen her exposed in any sort of way.

Her breasts were rounded and perfect, despite the wound in between them.

Slowly, he started to stroke the woman's bosom, gently and carefully, with one hand.

Jill was blushing now, her whole face flushed. "Oh Chris..." she muttered as he groped her chest, causing the woman to elicit a moan.

Chris pushed her down against the ground, as gently as he could. He brought his lips against hers and kissed her passionately, before bringing his face down to her chest.

He smothered the area in kisses, especially where her scar was, stroking it as he did so.

Jill squirmed and threw her head back, her face flushed, forgetting about the pain.

Chris tugged off his shirt, before pulling Jill back against him, binding their chests together.

Jill let out a gasp as she struggled against her partner, her nails digging into his back. "Chris..."

For a moment, they locked eyes, and nobody said a word. Jill never thought that she would ever like Chris as more than a friend...however she had proven herself wrong.

As she gazed at her partner that she had known for so long, she felt more than just admiration for the man she was holding onto.

Jill broke the silence by saying "Chris, I..."

"Shh.." he responded, bringing one hand to her face, stroking it gently, fingers gliding over her silky porcelain skin. He then pulled her face closer before capturing her lips with his own.

Jill's heart was racing as her lips glided over Chris', and an indescribable tingle of pleasure shot down her spine. She felt herself getting wet as Chris slid his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it with her own, letting out a soft moan as their tongues entwined.

Their bodies hit the floor, and Chris pressed himself against the woman, rubbing against her as they continued to play tongue hockey.

Chris ran one hand up and down her back, an arousal growing in his pants. Jill was getting aroused too, now kissing him back instead of laying there and being submissive. She then pulled away, much to Chris' chagrin.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Jill chuckled before she leaned forward and captured Chris' lips again, resting one hand on his growing package. In response, Chris grinded against her, ruffling her hair, grunting as he did so.

They kissed for another few minutes before Chris pulled away.

Jill sighed as she fell back a bit and looked up, confused. "Chris...?"

The man was undoing his belt, fingers working quickly to discard it. He soon tossed it aside and let his pants drop to his ankles.

Jill's eyes widened in surprise, and she watched Chris approach her once more. Without warning, her roughly grabbed her, causing her to cry out in surprise. He pinned her down against the ground and kissed her once more, hands freely exploring her body, blindly finding their way to her chest. He fondled her breasts, causing Jill to buck her hips upward, struggling against him in pleasure, her panties becoming even wetter.

His hands then found their way to the zipper of her jeans, which he tugged down in an instant. Chris' hands groped her legs as he attempted to pull down the article of clothing. Jill let out a small chuckle as she kicked them off, sending them flying across the room.

Chris smirked and pulled down his boxers, freeing his throbbing appendage. Jill felt it press against her and she let out a series of moans, squirming against him some more. Chris held her still, and sat up a bit, so he could clearly look at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his lips curving into a smile. He watched as Jill reached up to him weakly, with one hand, and he grabbed it, squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah...I am..." she replied, a smile crawling across her face as well.

"I've always wondered when this would happen...and look where we are now..." Chris said, staring down at Jill, admiring her perfect form. "You're so beautiful, Jill..."

Jill blinked, and suddenly she felt embarrassed to be so exposed in front of Chris. "Thank you..." she responded. She couldn't take her eyes off of Chris' body. He was so lean yet muscular, with a six pack to die for... her other hand reached out to feel it, and she saw Chris' eyes twinkle.

"You like that, huh?"

Jill only smiled as she continued to stroke it, before dropping both of her hands to her sides. "I'm ready Chris..."

"Well I'm not. This is your first time, is it not?" Chris responded, eying Jill.

"Yeah..." Jill said, her voice trailing off. Worry gnawed at her stomach.

"You know it's going to hurt like a bitch...'specially without some lube." Chris said, inching closer towards her.

"Do you have any?" Jill asked quietly, looking at him with concern.

"Not on me...which means we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way." Chris responded, rubbing his hands together.

"Which i-" Jill started, but she stopped mid sentence as she realized just what Chris was talking about. "You mean I have to give you a blow job?"

Chris smirked, and he flicked his member playfully. "Bingo."

Jill's face heated up. She didn't know how to respond; of course, the thought of her mouth on that manhood of his excited her...

"Well?" Chris eyed Jill. "Come on, you know you want to."

Jill crawled over timidly before grasping his shaft with one hand. She looked up at him.

"Coat that thing real good." Chris said, winking at her.

Jill chuckled a bit. "I'll try my best."

Slowly, she lowered her mouth so it hovered less than an inch above the tip of his throbbing member. She prodded it with her tongue before licking downwards, all the way to his balls.

"Nngh Jill..." Chris groaned, one hand instinctively finding her head. His fingers intertwined with wavy locks of platinum blonde hair.

Jill smirked at his reaction and trailed her tongue upwards, up along his shaft. She then grasped his member once more and slowly slid it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, admiring the smoothness of his appendage. A trickle of precum slid into her mouth and she almost gagged in surprise.

"Fuck, Jill...you're good at this..."

All of this was arousing Chris beyond belief, and he thrust his hips, unable to control his reaction. His member slid down Jill's throat, causing her to deep throat him. She coughed and gagged, pulling away from him for a moment, wiping her mouth.

Chris winced as he watched the woman. "Sorry about that..." he said.

Jill coughed and replied, "It's fine. It was well worth it..." a weak smile crawled across her face.

"Well, I think you've coated it well enough...let's continue on, shall we?"

"Of course." Jill responded. By now her panties were soaked, and she was eager for more.

"Alright." Chris responded, resting his hands on her hips. His fingers were grasping the edge of her lace panties, threatening to pull them down at any moment.

Jill watched as he tugged them down, leaving her completely exposed. His eyes were exploring her body hungrily, and a sudden feeling of lust filled him as he jumped atop her, smashing his lips against hers, one hand grabbing her folds. She let out a short scream as his fingers gently massaged her folds before pulling away.

Chris spread apart Jill's legs with one hand before he pushed himself upwards a bit, preparing to enter her.

She let out a yelp as his tip met her entrance. Chris inched in very slowly, being careful to not hurt Jill.

The warmth of her walls made him grunt in pleasure.

Jill blinked back tears as he pushed further. The pain was excruciating, but she knew it would get better...this was her first time after all. She wanted to scream out, cry, shout...anything to make the pain go away. "Chris..."

Chris stopped for a moment. "Is it hurting?"

Jill nodded, blinking back tears.

Chris frowned before leaning over to kiss her again. "Just hold on a little longer okay...? You'll get over it, I promise..."

Jill nodded, and she felt her body clench as Chris re-entered her, more forcefully with a steady pace. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking long, deep breaths. She was starting to sweat.

Chris pulled out, and thrust back in, a little harder and faster. Jill let out a gasp. The pain was beginning to dull, and a weird warmth was spreading throughout her body.

Chris increased his pace, lips still pressed against Jill's, thrusting harder and harder. By this time, any trace of pain had disappeared for Jill, and the rapid friction was creating a new sensation for Jill...pleasure seeped throughout her insides.

"Chris..." she managed, her breathing hitched, coming in jagged gasps.

Chris paused, his member still inside of her walls. "Yeah?"

"More..." Jill said, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Please..."

Chris nodded, and he shoved his hot and throbbing manhood inside of her once more, harder than before. Jill let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as he pounded her, and held onto Chris, body shaking. Her hips were bucking, and she couldn't control her legs.

Chris' was losing the ability to contain himself, and he felt as if he was going to explode at any moment inside of her. "Jill, I...aghh..." he said, clutching her shoulders as he felt his climax approach.

Jill was now thrusting her hips upward to increase her pleasure, and she saw how Chris was biting his lip, drenched in sweat. She understood at once and helped increase the pace.

"Oh God...ngggh.." Chris muttered as he edged closer and closer. His sexual desire finally overtook him and he pressed Jill against the floor, fucking her as hard as he could.

Jill let out short screams as she nearly drowned in ecstasy, her climax rapidly approaching as well. She grabbed onto Chris' shoulders, desperate for anything to squeeze.

Not long after, Chris let out a loud shout as he felt release wash over him, and collapsed against Jill, who hadn't hit her climax yet.

Moments later, she screamed "CHRIS!" before falling against him, breathing in his manly scent. He slowly pulled out of her and sat upright, pulling the fragile woman against him.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, eying her over. She let out a weak nod. "Thanks, Chris...that was...that was amazing."

Chris chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Now what were you going to tell me earlier before I hushed you up, hmm?" he asked, cupping her chin.

Jill's cheeks flushed again. "I love you." she said quietly, staring at the ground.

Chris' face broke into a broad smile as he pulled her onto his lap. "Hey, Jill." he said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Jill smiled to herself before closing her eyes. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
